Wireless mesh networks include wireless routers communicating with each other. Typically, the wireless routers communicate according to a wireless mesh network topology. The wireless routers are manually configured one by one typically in a staging area before being deployed. The manual configuration includes installing an operational configuration and profile. This manual process can be inefficient when deploying a large number of wireless routers, costing time and money.
It is desirable to have methods, systems, and apparatuses for more efficiently deploying wireless routers into a wireless mesh network.